Le chat papillon
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Le papillon découvre que chat noir est son fils. Décidant de ne plus le mettre en danger, il donnera son miraculous à Adrien tout en lui faisant une révélation qui va grandement le boulverser.
1. chap 1 Une décision pour une révélation

_**Le chat papillon**_

_Chapitre 1 : Une décision pour une révélation. _

Adrien tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il venait de se disputer avec son père, encore. A nouveau, Gabriel lui avait interdit de sortir pour passer la soirée avec ses amis. Mais Adrien lui avait tenu tête. A 17 ans, il était hors de question que son père ne régisse encore tous ses faits et geste.

Désireux d'évacuer sa frustration et sa colère, Il ordonna à Plagg de le transformer. Une fois le costume de Chat noir enfilé, il sorti dans la fraicheur du soir. Courir de toits en toits avait toujours réussi à calmer ses émotions. Cependant, dans son empressement, il n'avait ni remarqué ni entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir afin de livrer passage à son père.

Gabriel, voulant rediscuter après le coup de colère se son fils, s'était rendu dans la chambre d'Adrien. Mais à présent il était là, à regarder la fenêtre par laquelle chat noir était parti. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que depuis toutes ses années, il combattait son propre fils. Après quelques minutes à être resté pétrifié sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Gabriel se dirigea machinalement vers le salon avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Aussitôt il se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura :

Mais qu'aies je fais ?

Après une bonne heure à parcourir les toits de Paris, chat noir fini par reprendre le chemin de sa chambre. Sa balade lui avait permis de se calmer. Une fois rentré, il se dé transforma sans attendre. En nage de par sa course, il se rendit sans attendre dans la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il fut propre et sec, il enfila un boxer et un pantalon de jogging avant de prendre un essuie et de se sécher les cheveux. Retournant dans sa chambre tout en continuer de se frotter la tête, il stoppa net son geste en voyant son père assit sur son lit. Pendant quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Adrien n'osa pas bouger. Il ne comprenait cet air si fragile qu'il voyait sur le visage de son père. Il ne comprenait pas la tristesse qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux.

Gabriel se leva ensuite sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, il dit, sans un regard pour son fils :

Suis-moi.

Devant l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son père, Adrien fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Il suivit donc Gabriel jusque la grande salle. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant le portrait de sa femme et, toujours sans un regard pour son fils, dit en pointant du doigt un endroit du sol :

Place-toi ici.

Après un regard vers le Styliste, le jeune homme se mit à l'endroit indiquer avant de soupirer. Gabriel appuya alors à trois endroits bien distincts du tableau d'Emilie avant de reculer d'un pas afin de se retrouver au côté de son fils. Le jeune homme fut surpris de sentir le sol descendre sous lui. Il fut cependant estomaqué lorsqu'il vit apparaitre devant ses yeux une sorte de cathédrale souterraine. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Gabriel se dirigea sans attendre vers le fond de la salle. Regardant tout autour de lui, Adrien n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi y avait-il une telle pièce sous leur maison ? S'avançant tout en observant la salle, son regard fut attiré par le caisson rétro éclairé dans le fond de la pièce et entouré de fleur et de végétation. S'en approchant, il finit par poser ses mains dessus. Un tourbillon d'émotion surpris Adrien. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Submerger par ce qu'il ressentait, il ne put dire, la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

Pourquoi ?

Voyant sa mère ainsi étendue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Puisque son père ne réagissait pas, Adrien se tourna afin de lui faire face et, le visage couvert de larmes, repris la parole :

Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire pendant toutes ses années que Maman était morte ?

Gabriel plongea son regard dans celui de son fils avant de retirer son foulard et de détacher la broche du papillon. Il sorti également le miraculous du Paon de sa poche avant d'inspirer profondément et de tendre à son fils les 2 bijoux en disant :

J'ai découvert que tu étais chat noir. Et maintenant que je le sais je refuse de continuer et de te combattre. Je t'aime trop pour risquer de te blesser ou de te perdre. Si je voulais les miraculous du chat noir et de la coccinelle c'était pour permettre à Emilie de sortir du coma. Elle y est plongée depuis que, au cours d'un de nos voyages, elle a utilisé le miraculous du Paon pour nous sauver toi et moi. L'immeuble où nous étions était en flamme et allait s'écrouler. Tu ne t'en souviens pas car tu étais si petit à cette époque. Tout le monde à penser au miracle lorsque les secours nous ont retrouvés sain et sauf au milieu des débris. A partir de ce moment-là l'état d'Emilie s'est empiré puis elle est tombée dans ce coma sans fin. Depuis ce jour je cherche un moyen de sortir ta mère du coma et je pensais y arriver grâce aux Miraculous.

Complément stupéfait par les dires de son père, Adrien fixait les bijoux que ce dernier lui tendait. Les prenant, il comprit enfin pourquoi son père le surprotégeait autant. Refermant son poing sur les miraculous, Adrien regarda le visage de sa mère figé dans un coma qui semblait éternel.

Je…Je… laisse-moi réfléchir.

Sur ces mots Adrien repris le chemin inverse. Mais tendit qu'il s'éloignait de son père, il entendit se dernier murmurer, penché sur le cercueil de sa femme :

Pardon Emilie. J'ai échoué. Je t'aime mon amour.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Adrien s'y enferma avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il vit Plagg se placer devant lui mais le petit être magique garda cependant le silence. Sentant le désarroi de son porteur, Plagg préféra laisser à Adrien le temps de digérer toutes les informations reçues.

Après plus d'une heure passée dans un silence pesant, Adrien remarqua qu'il serait toujours au creux de son poing fermé le miraculous du papillon. Relevant les yeux, il s'adressa à son Kwami posé juste à côté de lui :

Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant Plagg ?

Je ne sais pas. A toi de décider.

Je … J'en sais rien.

A nouveau le jeune homme se mura dans son silence afin de réfléchir. Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole tout en gardant son attention fixée sur la broche du papillon.

Plagg… Que …que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on fusion le miraculous de la coccinelle avec celui du chat noir ?

Et bien tu peux exhausser un de tes vœux. Mais il y a un prix à payer.

Et qu'est-ce que le prix à payer ?

Devant le silence du Kwami, Adrien releva les yeux de la broche pour les poser sur le petit être magique. Ce dernier regardait son porteur. C'est avec le regard et la voix emplie de tristesse qu'il lui répondit :

L'oubli.

Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ?

Et bien tout le monde t'oubliera. C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé dans la mémoire de ceux qui t'on connut. Plus personne ne se rappellera de ton existence.

D'accord, merci Plagg.

Sur ce, Adrien enleva sa bague, faisant ainsi disparaitre son Kwami sans lui laissez le temps de répondre. Rangeant soigneusement les 3 bijoux magiques, le jeune homme se coucha ensuite. Il se mit alors à réfléchir pendant un long moment. Adrien fini cependant par perdre le combat contre la fatigue et il s'endormi.

Les jours qui suivirent, Adrien resta enfermer dans sa chambre pendant des heures et des heures. Il finit par convaincre son père de le laisser prendre un studio non loin. Il s'activa alors pour son emménagement. Lorsqu'enfin il fut installé, il décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Respirant profondément, il remis la bague du chat noir à son doigt. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Plagg de parler. En effet, à peine le Kwami apparu, qu'il prononça :

Plagg, transforme-moi.

A peine le costume du héros félin enfilé, il remarqua un changement dans sa tenue. En effet, le grelot présent à sa gorge avait disparu. Il se souvient alors que Plagg lui avait expliqué que l'habit du héros s'adaptait au désir du porteur. Le cou ainsi libéré, il pouvait y placer la broche du papillon et c'est ce qu'il fit. Aussitôt le kwami papillon apparu. Sans attendre, chat noir prit la parole :

Quel est ton nom kwami ?

Je m'appelle Nooroo. Mais où est mon ancien maitre ?

A partir de maintenant je serais ton maitre, Nooroo transforme moi.

Aussitôt le petit être magique se fit aspirer par la broche. Le costume de Chat noir se transforma alors. Il vira au mauve tandis que de grandes ailes de papillon noir se dessinaient dans son dos. Tendant la main devant lui, il fit apparaitre la canne qui lui permettrai de contrôler le pouvoir conférer par Nooroo. Il fit alors apparaitre un papillon et lui insuffla le pouvoir d'endormir qui il voulait. Il fit ensuite entré le petit insecte blanc dans son masque de chat noir. Lorsque cela fut fait, il attrapa son bâton afin de contacter Ladybug.

« Coucou ma lady, j'espère que tu auras rapidement mon message. Je t'attends en haut de la tour Eiffel à 20h ce soir, il faut absolument que je te parle. »

Sur ce, il se rendit sans attendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Une fois sur place, il se percha au sommet de la dame de fer. Le félin patienta un long moment, mais sa Lady ne vint pas. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pouvait avoir son message que si elle était transformée. Lorsque 2h du matin arriva, Chat noir soupira. Il allait reprendre le chemin du retour lorsqu'un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du félin lorsqu'il vit sa lady se poser non loin. Sortant son bâton, il l'utilisa afin de se poser juste derrière la coccinelle. Il prit cependant garde de rester dans la peine ombre. Ladybug prit de suite la parole :

Je suis désolée chaton, j'ai vu ton message un peu tard. Je suis venue des que j'ai su. Que se passe-t-il ?

Chat noir sourit tristement à son amie avant de lui dire :

Je suis désolée ma Lady.

Sur ces mots, il se servit du pouvoir obtenu grâce au pouvoir du papillon. Il souffla sans attendre sur le visage de celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Immédiatement Ladybug se mit à tituber puis s'effondra. La rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Chat noir sourit tristement à la jeune femme. Il la serra ensuite contre son torse pendant avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Une fois dans le studio, chat noir déposa sa Lady sur son lit. Lorsque cette dernière fut installée, il l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de tomber à genoux et, tout en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, se mit à pleurer. Passant une main sur le visage endormie de l'héroïne, chat noir fini par essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la manche. Il se redressa ensuite et, se penchant vers sa Lady, déposa ses lèvres sur celle qui avait capturé son cœur à jamais. Puisqu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de lui, il voulait graver au fond de sa mémoire et de son cœur cet instant. Il garderait à jamais en mémoire le goût des lèvres la coccinelle.

Il retira ensuite les boucles d'oreilles l'héroïne à pois. Et là, il vit apparaitre devant ses yeux, le visage de Marinette. Mais comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt. Enfin, de toute manière cela n'avait plus aucune importance puisque tout le monde allait l'oublier.

Serrant le miraculous de la coccinelle dans sa main, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de pouvoir fusionner les 2 bijoux. Mettant les boucles d'oreilles en sureté, il prononça ensuite la formule magique :

Dé transformation.

Aussitôt le petit Kwami papillon sorti du bijou. Chat noir retira immédiatement la broche et la plaça, avec le miraculous du paon, dans la boite ayant autrefois contenu la bague de chat noir. Laissant sa belle endormie, il s'élança dans la nuit afin de se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement de Maître Fu. Une fois sur place il déposa la boite contenant le miraculous du papillon devant la fenêtre. Il toqua ensuite à celle-ci avant de s'éloigner et de se cacher dans les ombres. Il voulait être certain que le maître récupère le miraculous. Et lorsqu'enfin la boite fut dans les mains du vieil homme, Chat noir fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui. Une fois sur place, il se rendit dans sa chambre et regarda pendant de longue minute le visage endormi de Marinette. Lui caressant à nouveau la joue, il murmura :

Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de sa Lady. Il arrêta cependant son geste à quelques centimètres du visage de Marinette. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas profiter de sa belle. Se redressant, il porta un regard empli de tristesse à Marinette et tout en soupirant, prononça la formel :

Dé transformation.

Adrien ne laissa pas le temps au petit kwami noir de parler. Il enleva sa bague immédiatement après sa dé transformation. Il ne voulait pas que Plagg essaye encore de le dissuadé de mettre son plan à exécution. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour le jeune homme, mais il ne voulait pas en discuter. Déjà sa résolution vacillait comme une flamme en pleine tempête depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de Marinette, et si Plagg recommençait ses sermons il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en tenir à son plan. Pendant un long moment Adrien resta sans bouger à observer la bague de chat noir qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Sortant les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle de sa poche. Il plaça le miraculous du chat noir dans sa main gauche et celui de sa lady dans sa main droite. Il était allé trop loin pour reculer de toute manière. Inspirant profondément, il rapprocha ses 2 mains et, avec une boule d'appréhension au creux du ventre, rassembla les 2 miraculous au creux de ses paumes jointes.

Les secondes qui suivirent lui parurent duré une éternité. Mais rien ne se passa. Le jeune homme tomba alors à genoux avant d'éclater en sanglot. Avait-il donc fait tout ça pour rien ? Avait-il quitté son foyer et trahit sa Lady pour en arriver à ce résultat ? Tout en continuant de pleure, Adrien plaça ses mains jointes contre son front et murmura :

Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait ma Lady. Je voulais simplement revoir ma mère et mon père heureux. Je ne voulais que leur bonheur.

Une douce lueur émana alors des miraculous prisonniers des mains du jeune homme. Et tandis qu'une silhouette floue rayonnant d'une douce lumière se formait devant lui, Adrien compris que quelque chose se préparait alors qu'il entendit une voix s'élever dans la pièce :

Nous avons bien compris ton souhait. Nous avons plongé notre regard au plus profond de ton cœur et avons vu qu'il était pur.

Adrien fut alors aveuglé lorsque le studio fut empli d'une lumière éclatante. Lorsque la lumière disparu soudainement, il fallut quelques minutes aux yeux d'Adrien pour s'habituer à cette soudaine obscurité. Lorsqu'enfin il y vit clair, il vit que rien n'avait changé. Tout était silencieux dans le studio. Se relevant doucement, il entendit le bruit sourd et métallique de petits objets tombant sur le carrelage. Regardant à ses pieds, il y vit les 2 miraculous. Souriant, il les repris en mains avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme endormie. Il déposa ses boucles d'oreilles sur la table de nuit avant de lui enlever ses chaussures et de la couvrir. Il enfila ensuite la bague de chat noir mais rien ne se passa. Puisqu'il était toujours en possession du miraculous, il avait espéré que Plagg resterai avec lui. Mais apparemment la bague du chat noir n'était plus à présent qu'une simple bague. Cette petite crapule de Plagg allait lui manqué. Mais il avait fait ses choix en conséquence de cause. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Epuisez par cette journée plus que riche en émotion, Adrien allait s'affaler dans le divan pour si endormir aussitôt.


	2. Chapter 2 Par Amour

_Chapitre 2 : Par Amour?_

Le lendemain, Adrien se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil lui caressèrent le visage. Emergeant lentement du sommeil, le jeune homme s'étendit avant d'appeler son ami :

Plagg… Plagg ?

Se redressant, son cœur se sera lorsque seul le silence lui répondit. C'est vrai, Plagg avait disparu depuis la fusion des 2 miraculous. Se levant, Adrien se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre afin de s'assurer que Marinette allait bien. La jeune femme était toujours profondément endormie. Prenant de quoi se changer, il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'eau afin de s'y doucher. Une fois propre, sec et habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine afin d'y préparer un café. C'est alors qu'un bruit léger venant de la chambre attira son attention. S'y rendant sans attendre, il vit que Marinette était assise sur son lit. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. S'approchant de la jeune femme afin de la saluer, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le regard effrayé de Marinette. Dès qu'elle remarqua Adrien, elle prit la parole :

Qui es-tu et ou suis-je ?

Elle porta une main à ses oreilles et commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas ses miraculous.

Mes boucles d'oreilles…. Ou sont-elles ?

Tandis que la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle, Adrien essaya de reprendre contenant. Même s'il se doutait de cette réaction, être mis devant le fait que ça meilleure amie et la fille qu'on aime nous a oublié, ça faisait mal. Inspirant profondément, il prit la parole :

Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont sur la table de nuit.

Marinette s'en empara immédiatement et, les serrant dans sa main, se tourna avant vers Adrien et dit :

Oh merci.

AH heu de rien.

Mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Tandis que Marinette remettait ses boucles d'oreilles. Adrien prit sur lui et dit à la jeune femme l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée se matin sous la douche :

Oh oui pardon. Je l'appelle Adrien. Tu as fait un malaise hier en ville et comme nous étions non loin de chez moi je t'ai amené ici. Mon médecin est passé et m'a dit que tu manquais surement de repos. Donc j'ai préféré te laisser dormir.

Ah ..heu d'accord et bien merci alors. Je suis désolée. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Pendant un court instant les yeux de Marinette se perdirent dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait quelques choses au fond de sa mémoire. Pendant se lapse de temps Adrien fut tenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de tout lui dire. Mais avant qu'il ne craque, la jeune femme repris ses esprits et, tout en se levant, dit :

Et bien merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée. Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Sur ce, Adrien la raccompagna jusque la porte le cœur lourd. Quand Marinette avait mis ses boucles d'oreille, il avait espéré voir sa Kwami apparaitre. Mais comme pour lui, rien ne s'était passé. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, il sentit comme une chape de plomb lui tombé dessus. Et maintenant ? Il était seul, complètement seul. Espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, il décida de mettre ses chaussures et de se rendre jusque chez ses parents. Marchant rapidement dans les rues de la capitale, il se surprit à regarder les toits de paris avec envie. Lorsque le manoir Agreste fut enfin en vue, Adrien resta quelques instants à observer les alentours. Rien ne bougeait, tout semblait paisible. A première vue rien n'avait changé .S'approchant, il se plaça devant le portail et, alors qu'il allait sonner, arrêta son geste. Que pouvait-il faire. Tout le monde l'avait oublié donc personne ne lui ouvrirai la porte. Alors qu'il allait désespérer et faire demi-tour, une douce voix féminine l'interpella :

Ça va jeune homme ? Vous semblez voir un souci.

Se retournant, il plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux verts de sa mère. La voilà sa réponse. Sa mère était donc maintenant bien vivante. Ce fut difficile de ne pas lui sauté au cou. Emilie du percevoir le trouble du jeune homme car elle posa une main sur sa joue tout en prenant la parole :

Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, vous semblez avoir une grande tristesse au fond de vous.

… Je …

Adrien resta muet, il ne réussit pas à rompre le doux contact de la main de sa mère. Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de ce qu'il vivait. En effet, pour Elle, il n'était qu'un simple étranger de passage. Mais alors que le jeune homme allait craquer et prendre sa mère dans ses bras, une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

Emilie ! Qui est cette personne ?

Adrien sursauta et se retourna, brisant ainsi le contacte de la main si chaleureuse de sa mère. Devant le regard doux que Gabriel lançait à sa femme, Adrien savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais revoir ses parents fut bien plus pénible qu'il ne le pensait. S'il ne partait pas rapidement, il ne pourrait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sans attendre, il partit en courant. Loin de ses parents, loin de cette tristesse qui emplissait son cœur. Il ne regrettait pas son geste mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur d'être oublié par les gens qu'il aimait.

Adrien courut de longues minutes droit devant lui sans réfléchir. Ce n'est que lorsque son souffle vint à lui manquer qu'il arrêta enfin sa course. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un des petits parcs de Paris. Se rendant jusqu'au banc le plus proche, il s'y laissa tomber. Inspirant profondément, Adrien fit son possible pour refouler au fond de lui cette immense tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger. Ne réussissant cependant pas à faire taire se chagrin, il prit son visage entre ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il prenait enfin conscience de ce que l'oubli signifiait. Il pensait pouvoir le supporter sans se plaindre. Mais être ainsi ignorer par les personnes qu'il aimait le plus c'était vraiment dure. Plonger dans cette tristesse qui paraissait sans fin, Adrien ne vit pas la jeune femme qui l'observait un peu plus loin. Marinette, revenant de l'école de stylisme avait, pour une raison qu'il lui était complètement étrangère, décidé de faire un détour en rentrant par le parc. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Le garçon qui l'avait aidée. Le voir dans un tel état provoqua en elle un étrange pincement au cœur. Pourquoi une telle réaction, ça Marinette n'en savait rien. Remettant la sangle de son sac, elle se remit en route vers chez elle non sans jeter un dernier regard vers ce jeune homme qui semblait désespéré.

Ce fut la pluie qui sorti Adrien de son état de torpeur. Quand il commença à greloter de froid, le jeune homme se leva pour constater que le soleil se couchait. Sans attendre, il décida de rentrer chez lui en trainant les pieds. Rentrant chez lui, il fut encore plus accablé par le silence pesant réglant dans son appartement. Sans attendre, il se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et partit ensuite se coucher directement. Le sommeil fut cependant long à venir. Longtemps il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ses journées. Certes il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de travailler. En effet, ayant été mannequin un long moment, il avait de quoi subvenir à ses moyen pendant quelques années sans travailler. Mais du coup comment allait-il s'occuper. S'il restait à rien faire il savait qu'il allait devenir fou. Il finit par s'endormi sans pour autant trouver de solution à son problème.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Adrien ne trouve de quoi s'occuper. Il errait alors dans les rues de Paris. Pensant à ses amis et à ses parents. Mais surtout il pensait à sa Lady, à Marinette. Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme restaient encrés au plus profond de son cœur. Pendant ses journées d'errance, il prit l'habitude de prendre plaça, en fin d'après-midi, dans ce petit parc où il avait fini sa course le jour où il avait revu sa mère. Il laissait son regard vagabonder sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait plus que tristesse et solitude dans sa vie. Perdu dans son chagrin, il ne fit pas vraiment attention au faite que, chaque jour, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés le regardait pendant de longues minutes.

Les journées s'enchainèrent pour Marinette. Elle avait l'impression que, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée chez ce jeune homme, il lui manquait quelque chose. Chaque jour c'était métro, boulot, dodo. Mais parfois, lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre au soir et qu'elle travaillait sur ses créations, elle se retournait afin de chercher quelques choses du regard. Mais lorsque cela lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait ainsi et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait alors. Parfois elle rêvait qu'elle courait sur les toits de Paris. Elle voyait une ombre avec elle et cela la faisait sourire. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela l'énervait. Cela faisait 1 mois maintenant qu'elle s'était réveillée chez Adrien, 1 mois qu'elle le voyait tous les jours dans ce parc. Ce fameux parc qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre avant. Mais elle avait décidé de changer de trajet sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait simplement suivis son instant. Elle était en retard aujourd'hui, le cours c'était éternisé et le soleil commençait à frôler l'horizon. Les rues de Paris étaient plongée dans une peine ombre que la lumière artificielle, pas encore allumée, n'avait pas encore dispersée. Pressant le pas afin de traverser le parc, elle ressentit cependant une étrange sensation tout au fond d'elle. S'arrêtant, elle regarda aux alentours et le vit. Son cœur se sera lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard triste perdu dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle souffrait de le voir ainsi chaque jour. Il était telle une âme en peine errant sans but dans les rues de Paris. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait quelques choses de précieux qu'il avait perdu. N'écoutant que son instinct, Marinette alla se placer devant Adrien et, s'accroupissant pour que son visage se retrouve à hauteur de celui du jeune homme, lui dit :

Bonsoir, est ce que tu vas bien ?

Adrien sursauta. Pendant un court instant il perdit son regard dans l'azur des yeux lui faisant face. C'est fou ce que cela lui avait manqué. Reprenant contenance afin de ne pas inquiéter la jeune femme, Adrien lui sourit et lui dit, tout en essayant de dissimuler son chagrin :

Oh heu…. Oui merci. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Adrien ne remarqua pas le trouble de la jeune femme. Sans le savoir, plonger son regard dans celui de Marinette avait réveillé au plus profond de la jeune femme un trouble qui perturba au plus haut point.

Heu.. Je… je te convais, heu connais ?

Ce petit bégaiement de la part de Marinette raviva dans la mémoire du jeune homme les souvenirs de la jeune Marinette, toujours troublée lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Souriant tristement à la jeune femme, il lui répondit :

Je ne pense pas.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser, Il voulait la protéger. Comme lorsqu'il été chat noir et elle sa Lady. Son regard fut attiré par les boucles d'oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle portait encore son miraculous. Tendant la main, il posa sa main droite sur le côté du visage de la jeune femme. De part ce geste, son miraculous frôla le bijou qu'elle portait à droite :

Tu as de très jolie boucle d'oreille. Garde-les précieusement.

Une puissance douleurs vrilla les temps de la jeune femme. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle fut prise d'un vertige et faillit tomber. Adrien La rattrapa et lui dit :

Marinette ça va ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Fermant les yeux, des images défilèrent dans sa tête. C'était comme des souvenirs qu'elle aurait oublié. Il y avait une héroïne aux cheveux bleuté, aux yeux d'azur et au costume rouge à pois noirs. Elle était accompagnée d'un héros félin tout de noir vêtu et aux yeux vert couleur menthe à l'eau. Ouvrant les yeux, elle plongea son regard dans le regard empli d'inquiétude d'Adrien.

Et ça va ?

Je … j'ai mal à la tête. Je suis désolée ça doit être la fatigue.

Sur ce, la jeune femme fut frappée d'une évidence. Elle aimait ce garçon du plus profond de son âme. Troublée, elle se releva rapidement et, ramassant son sac, se mit en route pour rentrer. Adrien l'a rattrapa et lui dit

Je te raccompagne.

Ça va, je vais bien.

Je préféré quand même te raccompagner.

Le cœur de Marinette s'accéléra. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la présence du jeune homme la troublait et l'apaisait. Rougissant légèrement comme une collégienne, elle se laissa cependant raccompagner docilement. Mais comment avait-elle pu oublier son amour pour Adrien ?

Les deux jeunes adultes se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte de chez la jeune femme. Adrien regagna alors son studio tandis que Marinette montait dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée sur place, Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son mal de tête empirait. C'était comme si quelques choses essayait de s'installé de force dans sa mémoire. Tandis que ses boucles d'oreilles semblaient devenir de plus en plus chaudes, elle y déposa les mains. C'est alors qu'une boule de lumière éblouissante se matérialisa juste devant son visage. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle vit cette bulle de lumière voler en éclat pour faire place à une petite créature rouge avec des points noir. Et là, Marinette se souvent de tout et même plus. Mettant les mains en coupe sous sa Kwami, elle vit la petite bête magique s'y déposer lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Marinette, le visage en larme, prononça :

Tikki, ma Tikki.

Serrant aussitôt sa Kwami contre elle, elle lui dit tout en pleurant :

Que soit-il passé ? et pourquoi j'ai la certitude qu'Adrien est Chat noir ?

Parce que c'est la vérité. Et parce que ce qui se passe c'est à cause de lui.

A cause d'Adrien ?

Oui.

Aussitôt Tikki lui raconta qu'Adrien avait décidé de fusionner les miraculous du chat noir et de la coccinelle tout en sachant qu'il serait condamné à être le seul à se souvenir.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça et comment cela se fait-il qu'à présent je me souvienne de tout ?

C'est ton amour pour Adrien qui m'a permis de me réveiller. Lorsqu'il a touché tes miraculous, votre amour est rentré en résonnance. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé d'en arriver là.

Notre amour ? Tu veux dire que….

Tikki hocha la tête positivement et, tout en souriant, lui dit :

Lorsqu'il t'a enlevé ton miraculous quand tu étais endormie, il a vu que tu étais Ladybug et il a compris que l'amour qu'il avait pour ton coté Masqué était aussi présent pour ton identité secrète.

Tout cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour Marinette. Se laissant retomber sur le lit, la jeune femme sourit. En cet instant elle était heureuse. Elle s'installa alors confortablement dans son lit avec Tikki afin de passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Rentrant chez lui d'un pas lourd, Adrien était inquiet pour Marinette. Elle ne semblait pas allée très bien lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. Il s'inquiétait et cela le rendait nerveux. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il se massa les tempes avant d'entrer. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, la bague de chat noir lui semblait plus froide que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla sans attendre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Et tandis qu'il pensait à sa Lady et à Marinette, il s'endormit sans tarder.

Le lendemain, Adrien fut sorti de son sommeil par les rayons du soleil lui caressant le visage. Mais alors qu'il se retournait afin de se replacer dans la pénombre, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit non loin. Se redressant, il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Pensant qu'il avait rêvé, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas. C'est là qu'il le vit, placé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Plagg prit alors la parole :

Et ben il n'y a même pas de camembert dans le frigo.

Se redressant à nouveau en quatrième vitesse, Adrien n'en cru pas ses yeux. Aussitôt il attrapa le petit être magique et le serra fortement contre lui. Le visage couvert de larmes, il prit la parole :

Tu m'as tellement manqué. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

C'est ton amour pour ta Lady qui a permis ce miracle. Vos cœurs sont entré en résonnance lorsque ta bague à toucher sa boucle d'oreille.

Tu…. Tu veux dire que Ladybug m'aime ?

Et bien oui et non. Marinette t'aime en tant qu'Adrien. Quand elle est Ladybug elle t'aime aussi mais elle te rejette lorsque tu es chat noir parce qu'elle aime Adrien. Et toi tu es amoureux de Ladybug et donc tu ne fais pas attention à l'amour que Marinette te porte.

Tu veux dire que depuis le début, elle m'aime sous ma forme civile tandis que je l'aime lorsqu'elle à son masque ?

C'est ça

Adrien se mit à rigoler devant l'absurdité de la chose. Cela faisait donc des années qu'ils s'aimaient sans vraiment le savoir. Se rire déchira la grisaille qui s'était installé dans sa vie depuis 1 mois. Sortant du lit d'un bon, il se tourna vers Plagg et dit :

Mon ami, ça te dit une petite balade sur les toits de Paris.

Et bien puisqu'on n'a pas le choix.

Plagg, transforme-moi.

Aussitôt la formule prononcée, le petit être noir se fit aspiré dans la bague. Une fois le costume du héros félin endossé, Chat noir s'élança sur les toits de Paris en hurlant sa joie. Il aimait ça, courir comme un fou, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et fouetté son visage. Accélérant sa course, il fila sans attendre vers la tour Eiffel.

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Une étrange sensation l'avait réveillée. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que Tikki était encore endormie sur le coussin à côté d'elle. Elle avait peut-être rêvé finalement ? C'est alors qu'elle vit chat noir passé devant sa fenêtre. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle sentit ensuite une grande joie monté en elle. Réveillant doucement sa Kwami, elle lui dit :

Prête Tikki ?

Bien sûr Marinette.

Alors… Tikki, transforme-moi.

A peine sa transformation terminée, elle se précipita dehors. Aussitôt le vent lui caressa les joues, jouant avec ses cheveux. Sans attendre, et rigolant à plein poumons, elle s'élança à la poursuite de Chat noir.

Le héros félin se posa au sommet de la dame de fer avant d'inspirer à plein poumon. Il savait que, même si les autres ne se souvenait plus de lui, pouvoir être à nouveau Chat noir et avoir Plagg à ses côtés lui permettrait de mieux supporter cette solitude. Il ne retournerait plus voir les personnes qu'il aimait, s'était bien trop douloureux. Il resterait simplement seul de son côté. S'accrochant à cette résolution tout en observant Paris, il fut surpris d'entendre un bruit derrière lui. Se retournant, il fut étonné de faire face à Ladybug. Sans un mot les 2 héros s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais c'est alors que, sans crier gare, Chat noir s'avança, serra Ladybug contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle lui avait tant manquée. La revoir ainsi face à lui avait simplement fait tomber toute les barrières qu'il avait dressées. Cela avait brisé les serments qu'il venait de se faire. Libérant les lèvres de la coccinelle, il s'effondra en pleur dans les bras de cette dernière. Resté seul sans parlé à personne avait été très éprouvant. Il pensait pouvoir y arrivé pour le bien de ceux qu'il aimait, mais c'était bien plus dure qu'il ne le pensait. La coccinelle le serra tendrement dans ses bras tandis que Chat noir dit, entre deux sanglots :

Je suis tellement désolée ma Lady, tout est de ma faute.

Je ne t'en veux pas Chaton, mais explique moi simplement pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Et là, Chat noir se libéra d'un poids. Il expliqua tout. Il expliqua que son père était le papillon et que ce dernier lui avait remis le miraculous après avoir découvert qui il était. Il lui dit aussi pourquoi il s'était servi du miraculous du Papillon. Il voulait simplement revoir le sourire de sa mère et celui que son père avait perdu à la disparition de cette dernière. Plagg l'avait prévenu que tout le monde l'oublierai. Mais il avait accepté, parce que je voulais que ceux qu'il aime puisse vivre heureux. Il lui expliqua que se mois passé seul avait été un vrai cauchemar Je suis resté 1 mois seul et ce fut un cauchemar.

Plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui de celui de sa lady et lui dit :

Ce qui m'a fait tenir c'est toi, les regards que tu me lançais à chaque fois que tu passais dans le parc. Je t'aime ma Lady, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Sur ces mots, Chat noir vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celle de ça Lady. Ce n'était qu'un simple baisé. Mais de par ce geste, il espérait… Il espérait son pardon. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée, mais surtout Il espérait être aimé en retour. Alors qu'il libérait les lèvres de sa coccinelle en se reculant légèrement, Ladybug s'avança pour embrasser Chat noir. Aussitôt après, elle dit :

Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, nous aurons pus réfléchir à d'autres solutions. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te sacrifier.

Sur ce, elle le sera dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put. Rassemblant son courage, elle inspira profondément et dit :

Normalement je ne passais jamais par ce parc. C'est un petit je ne sais quoi qu'y m'a poussé à changer de chemin. Quand je t'ai aperçu seul dans le parc à plusieurs reprises j'ai été très triste sans savoir pourquoi. Puis j'ai croisé ton regard et mon cœur s'est emballé. J'ai compris que je t'aimais juste avant de faire mon malaise. Et c'est parce que je t'aimais que j'ai pu retrouver la mémoire. Je t'aime Chaton, je t'ai toujours aimé. Et ce depuis le jour où, sur le parvis de l'école, tu m'as donné ton parapluie.

Ma Lady….

Posant un doigt sur les lèvres de chat noir, Ladybug se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

J'ai compris en retrouvant la mémoire. J'ai vu le visage d'Adrien et celui de chat noir se superposé.

Les 2 héros s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'asseoir main dans la main pour regarder Paris.


	3. epilogue Parce que je vous aime

_Epilogue : Parce que je vous aime._

Le temps s'écoula lentement mais ni chat noir ni Ladybug ne souhaitaient bouger. Ils venaient de se trouver, se retrouver. Ils venaient enfin de comprendre que leurs sentiments étaient partagés, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser ce moment. Ils regardèrent main dans la main le soleil s'élever dans le ciel. Ce fut les gargouillis de leur estomac qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Se regardant, ils se mirent à rigoler. Chat noir se releva et tendit sa main à sa Lady afin de l'inviter à se relever. Celle-ci la prit tandis que héros félin l'aidait à se mettre debout. Lorsque se fut fait, Chat noir glissa une main sur la hanche de sa lady avant de prendre la parole :

Je vous invite à manger Mylady ?

Mais avec grand plaisir chaton. il serait cependant préférable que nous n'y allions pas habillé comme ça.

En effet, c'est peut-être mieux.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux de la tour Eiffel afin de trouver un coup tranquille. Lorsqu'ils furent dans une ruelle, ils se prirent la main et, après un dernière regard, prononcèrent en même temps :

Dé transformation.

C'est donc main dans la main que Marinette et Adrien quittèrent la ruelle. Après une courte balade, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant.

Une fois installé, ils commandèrent à manger et profitèrent simplement de ce moment en amoureux. Mais vers la fin du repas, l'attention d'Adrien fut attirée par une voiture passant non loin. Aussitôt la tristesse qu'il avait crue disparue revint au galop. Voyant son compagnon baiser les yeux, Marinette demanda :

Qu'y a-t-il Adrien ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. C'est alors que la jeune femme vis une larme rouler le long de la joue de son ami. Regardant autour d'elle ce qui avait pu raviver sa souffrance, elle remarqua une berline arrêtée au feu rouge. Et la elle comprit. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait Gabriel Agreste et sa femme. Prenant la main d'Adrien, Marinette se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, il y avait surement un moyen pour que les parents du jeune homme se souviennent également de lui. Reprenant contenance, Adrien paya le repas et ils partirent tous deux se promener main dans la main. Mais la joie de leur retrouvaille avait été ternie par le chagrin qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Resserrant sa prise sur la main d'Adrien, elle accéléra le pas tout en le guidant dans les rues de Paris.

Suis-moi.

Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

J'ai une idée qui pourrait peut-être permettre à tout le monde de se souvenir de toi.

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etais-ce possible ? Mais connaissant la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle était capable de tout. Ce fut donc le cœur rempli d'espoir qu'il suivit Marinette. S'accrochant à sa main comme s'il elle était sa dernière chance. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle était. Lorsque Marinette arriva devant un immeuble à appartement, elle entra sans hésiter et, s'arrêtant devant une des portes en particulier, toqua après une longue inspiration.

C'est ouvert.

Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, Adrien à sa suite. Le vieux maître regarda étonné la jeune femme devant lui et dit :

Que se passe-t-il Marinette ?

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Adrien. Pendant de longue minute, Maître Fu garda le silence. Son regard passant de Marinette à Adrien. Il finit par prendre la parole :

De nombreuse question se bousculent en moi. Mais je vais commencer par celle-ci. Marinette, te souviens-tu de ce jeune homme et sais-tu qui il est ?

Oui Maître.

C'est à cet instant que Tikki et Plagg décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette respective. Ce fut Tikki qui prit la parole :

C'est grâce à l'amour de nos porteurs maitre. C'est ça qui nous a permis de nous réveiller.

Très bien. Et que me vaut votre venue.

Marinette se plaça près de Tikki devant Fu et dit :

Puisque vous êtes le gardien des Miraculous, vous devez surement connaitre un moyen pour que toutes les personnes touchées par l'amnésie se rappel d'Adrien.

Je ne sais pas. C'est sa punition pour avoir voulu modifier l'ordre naturel des choses.

Se tournant vers Adrien, Le maître repris :

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça d'ailleurs ?

Je …Je voulais revoir le sourire de ma mère et je voulais que mon père soit de nouveau heureux.

Mais les morts doivent rester morts. Les ramener à la vie est un pêcher extrêmement grave.

Non non, elle n'était pas morte. Elle était plongée dans un coma sans fin à cause du miraculous du Paon.

Le miraculous du Paon ?

Oui elle s'en ait servi pour nous protégé mon père et moi mais elle est tombé dans le coma peu après car le miraculous était endommagé.

J'ai en effet remarqué qu'il était abimé…. C'est toi qui me les as rapportés ?

Oui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe à nouveau entre de mauvaise main.

Mais comment les as-tu eus ?

C'est… C'est mon père qu'il les avait. Il voulait récupérer les miraculous pour soigner sa femme.

Hum….. Bon puisque ton vœu a été exhaussé c'est que le gardien magique des miraculous a décrété que tu le méritais.

Etonnée des propos qu'elle venait d'entendre, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

Le gardien magique ?

Oui, les miraculous sont protégé par 2 personnes. Le gardien physique, celui qui se trouve dans ce monde, et le gardien magique, celui qui veille depuis la miracle box. Tu as bien entendu une voix lorsque tu as fusionné les miraculous.

Oui.

Alors soit, tu repasseras devant lui pour lui demander qu'il annule le sort d'amnésie.

Mais comment vais-je faire ?

Sur ce, le maitre alla fermer la porte à clé ainsi que tous les rideaux avant de sortir la miracle box de sa cachette et de la posa au centre de la pièce. Il prit ensuite place à coté et dit :

Tu n'iras pas physiquement devant le gardien, seul ton esprit ira. Prend place devant la Box et pose ta main dessus.

Adrien s'exécuta. Mais avant que sa main ne touche le bois précieux du couvercle, Marinette arrêta son geste en attrapant ses doigts.

Je veux aller avec lui.

Non Marinette, ça pourrais être dangereux.

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. J'ai failli te perdre 1 fois en t'oubliant. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Parce que même si je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'avoir oublié certaines choses, je ressentais toujours un grand vide en moi. Et j'avais beau chercher je n'arrivais pas à le comblé. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai revu Tikki et que je me suis souvenue de toi qu'enfin tout est rentré dans l'ordre en moi.

Ce n'est pas à moi de juger si tu peux te rendre dans la Miracle Box Marinette. Mais si tu le souhaite, tu peux essayer.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle prit place près d'Adrien, lui prit la main et ensemble ils déposèrent leur doigts entrelacés sur le haut de la boite.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Leurs corps tombèrent inerte sur le sol tandis que leurs esprits se retrouvèrent au centre de la boite magique. Toujours main dans la main, Marinette et Adrien observèrent tout autour d'eux. C'était un endroit plutôt lumineux avec un étrange symbole en mouvement sur le sol. Ils virent également tout autour d'un un ensemble d'objet hétéroclite. Ils virent alors sortirent de derrière tous ses objets, les différents Kwami existant. Ces derniers se placèrent à un endroit précis du cercle tandis qu'au centre de ce dernier apparaissait une silhouette nimbée d'une douce lumière dorée. D'un simple geste, le mystérieux gardien fit comprendre aux jeunes gens de se placer juste devant lui. Une fois à la place indiquée par l'étrange silhouette, Adrien et Marinette se mire à patienter. Tikki et Plagg se placèrent près de leur porteur respectif. Après quelques minutes de silence, la silhouette parla. Ils n'entendirent pas ces paroles avec leurs oreilles mais directement dans leur esprit.

« Je vois en vous. Je vois pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Marinette devança Adrien et, faisant un pas en avant, prit la parole le rouge aux joues :

Adrien est une personne merveilleuse. Il a uniquement fait ça dans le but de donner du bonheur personnes qui compte pour lui. Alors pourquoi le punir et l'isoler pour un geste de gentillesse ?

« Les lois de l'univers sont stricte, on ne peut modifier l'ordre naturel des choses sans en payer le prix ».

Mais le coma de ma mère était dû à un miraculous, ce n'était en rien une cause naturelle.

Marinette fut surprise d'entendre Adrien parler. Le gardien magique lui resta de marbre. Pourtant les kwami tout autour semblait s'agité.

« Duusu, vient à moi »

Le kwami du paon quitta son cercle à côté de Sass, le Kwami serpent, et vint se placer prêt du gardien.

Oui ?

« est-il vrai que ton Miraculous était endommagé et qu'Emilie Agreste l'a utilisé?

Oui.

« l'as-tu mit en garde contre l'utilisation d'un miraculous abimé ?

Oui mais il y avait des flammes partout et elle m'a supplié de l'aidé à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Merci Duusu, tu peux retourner à ta place. »

Sur ce, le petit paon bleu repris sa place tandis que le silence s'installait. Le gardien mystique fini par s'adresser à Marinette uniquement :

« Qu'es-tu prêtes à donner pour lui ? »

Tout.

Adrien la regarda intrigué de ce mot dit par Marinette. Le gardien se mit à luire de plus en plus fort. La dernière chose que les amoureux virent fut le sourire de tous les Kwami réunis, ils furent ensuite complètement éblouis par la lumière pendant qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait en eux. Ce fut Marinette qui se réveilla en premier. Étendue sur le sol de chez Maître Fu, elle se redressa et vit que la miracle box avait été rangée. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Elle pensait pourtant que le gardien doré la décéderait d'une chose qui comptait. Elle vit Maître Fu lui sourit et dire :

Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, la magie des miraculous n'est pas fait pour blesser les gens honnêtes. Ton amour pour Adrien est plus que sincère et le gardien l'a vu. Normalement tout est revenu à la normal.

D'accord. Merci Maître.

Sur ce, le vieux Fu prépara un thé tandis qu'Adrien se réveillait doucement. Une fois remis de leur émotion grâce à la boisson chaude proposée par leur hôte. Ils sortirent ensuite et, après avoir inspiré profondément, Adrien prit la parole :

J'ai un service à te demander ma Lady.

Bien sûr chaton dit moi.

Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir mes parents. Et s'ils ne se souvenaient toujours pas de moi ? Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Bien sûr, je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route vers le manoir Agreste. Tremblant tout le long du chemin, Marinette fini par le prendre par le bras afin de l'apaiser et de lui montrer qu'elle était là. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail et, après une profonde inspiration, Adrien sonna. Les minutes parurent durer des heures. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir une réponse par l'interphone, il vit le portail s'ouvrir. Une personne à la silhouette élancée fonça vers le jeune homme. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, une personne le serrait fortement contre lui. Aussitôt les larmes se mirent à couler lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum de la femme qui le serrait si fortement. Lui rendant son étreinte, il dit :

Mère, vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Se décollant d'elle, il plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de sa mère. Marinette remarqua alors que Gabriel c'était approché. Il la regarda un long moment. Elle comprit qu'il la jugeait. Et vu qu'il avait découvert que son fils était chat noir, il devinait surement qui elle était. Mais puisque le papillon n'existait plus, cela n'avait plus vraiment n'importance. Après un dernier regard pour Marinette, Gabriel vint serrer dans ses bras sa femme et son fils sous le regard heureux de Marinette. Grace au sacrifice d'Adrien, la famille Agreste était enfin réunie et heureuse.

Fin

Le 16/09/2019

21h30


End file.
